spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob, Guardian of Souls
SpongeBob, Guardian of Souls 'is a spin-off series by Zeon1. It is an alternate universe story. It is open for some to contribute to, but they must ask on the talk page. Plot One day, a great tragedy struck Bikini Bottom. The spirits of the dead were released, and with them, the Spirit Eaters, a group of beings who eat the spirits, in order to make themselves stronger. In order to prevent this, a mysterious spirit appeared to SpongeBob and the gang, and gave them human-like forms, and mysterious powers. Their mission: to defeat the Spirit Eaters, and return the spirits to their graves. Episodes 'Season 1 '''1. Rapture- '''The beginning episode, it follows the gang getting their powers and chasing after a unknown Spirit Eater. '''2. The Nightmare Before Rapture- '''SpongeBob catches up with the Spirit Eater from Episode 1, and discovers it to be Syn. Syn reveals that he and his brothers are made from the negative aspects of fishkind, in his case: sin. SpongeBob then tries to attack him, but all his blows seem to do nothing. Syn then rips a clock out of the the tower and hurls it at SpongeBob, sending him to the floor. SpongeBob pulls himself up, and shoots a flare into the sky, calling for his friends. At that moment, Syn barrels into him, sending him toppling to the ground. Syn then prepares to kill him. '''3. All Efforts Useless- '''Sandy, Patrick, and Squidward arrive, and manage to prevent Syn from hurting SpongeBob. However, Syn easily bats them aside. SpongeBob powers up, and begins fighting him again. SpongeBob is easily beaten, by manages to blind Syn with a flash of energy. Patrick then emerges, and joins his friend in attacking Syn. Syn fires a giant burst of energy that SpongeBob manages to block, but Syn appears behind him and fires an even larger blast. SpongeBob and Patrick are caught in the blast and seemingly killed, ending the episode. '''4. Wrath of Hayt- '''As the episode begins, it is revealed that SpongeBob shielded Patrick from the blast, but he himself is missing. Patrick presumes him dead, and begins crying. Laughing at them, Syn quickly leaves. Patrick flies off after him, but is waylaid and confronted by Hayt, another Spirit Eater who is Syn's brother. Mistaking Hayt for Syn, Patrick vicously attacks him, and outmatches him quickly. Panicky, Hayt threatens to destroy a city block, but Patrick simply punches through the Spirit Eater, killing him for good. Meanwhile, SpongeBob wakes up in a strange place.... '''5. Training in the Afterlife- '''SpongeBob is confronted by a mysterious being, which calls itself a Kami. He is only the first of millions of his people, and he is disturbed by the release of the spirits, especially the Spirit Eaters. He offers to train SpongeBob to become strong enough to kill Syn. SpongeBob excepts, but is first shown a brief montage of his friends fighting Syn, and being killed, one by one. The Kami then tells SpongeBob that this is what is to come. SpongeBob decides to train. '''6. Another Try- '''SpongeBob begins training with the Kami, and learns several tricks that will allow him to easily defeat Syn. He also learns the Spirit Launcher, a technique which gathers energy from the spirits of the dead around him. It can then be turned into a beam of destructive force. Meanwhile, Sandy and Squidward have another go at Syn, but he easily deflects them. Patrick joins them, and reveals that he has killed Hayt. Syn calls his brother a fool, and he and Patrick start to fight. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Comedy Category:Adventure